Current terrain surveying systems are manually operated and rely on decisions of surveyors. While these systems use sensors such as lasers to gather terrain data, the surveyor does large scale data collection rather than only scanning specific regions that require updating. This results in a large volume of extraneous data being collected.
The timeliness of the data gathering is also limited by the surveyor's ability to get into an area of interest and to scan the relevant regions.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.